


Valentine's Day Special: For Your Eyes Only

by chichirichick



Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chichirichick/pseuds/chichirichick
Summary: Continuation after the Valentine's Day Special - the spicy ending that still has too much plot in it.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Series: Valentine's Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170098
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Valentine's Day Special: For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> I promised y'all an adult ending and I will eventually get there but since it's ME I wrote a bunch of plot before I could get to the actual saucy part. Please be patient with me as I finish this.

The kiss was one of those fairytale spell-breakers, easing away every last ache in his chest and mostly his entire ability to think. Especially since she let him run his palms down her arms, then press delicately to her shoulders before daring to tremble up the soft skin of her neck and into her hair. Only when he had her anchored did he break the kiss, stealing a bit of her air to whisper. “Can’t believe you did that.” They were still so close she could practically feel the smirk spread on his face.

Maka wanted to offer something indignant but suddenly the tables had turned, that hand in her hair making her tongue-tied and completely lost on words. _Were his hands always this big? This strong? Like his fingers could-_

“Maka,” he murmured again but instead of snapping her out of it she drifted further in on his voice, bringing the connection back like she wanted to taste the sweetness of the purr of his baritone. He didn’t disappoint her- as if he ever could- since he instantly parted those fine, thin lips to welcome her in. Only her hands seemed to hesitate, falling from his face to his chest before gripping into his t-shirt. The sensation of her nails raking over the tender skin just below his collarbone as she balled the fabric together made him shudder. He had to clear his throat to resist the urge to moan, bringing them apart for another breath.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

“Uh, s’ok, just…” He sighed as he tried to will every last bit of clarity back to his mind. “S’nice- really _fucking_ nice, but… s’lot.”

Maka felt the twinge of fear pass between them, a sad note playing over their connection. “Slow- or maybe not that, no,” she corrected herself with a shake of her head, “I forgot something, didn’t I?” She wasn’t unraveling her fingers but she was pulling back to stare into those red eyes that were now a little cloudy. “Here-” she took away one hand, a sensation that Soul instantly missed, and he found his hand clapping over the one he had left on his chest to keep it there. With one free, Maka reached back for the chocolates in her lap. “I want you to eat these.”

“The ones I gave you?” Soul raised his eyebrows and clutched her hand a little tighter.

“And I’ll eat mine.” Maka switched the packages carefully before letting her fingers toy with the pink plastic again. 

If there was logic to follow, Soul was lost in the dust as another wrinkle started on his forehead. “Why?”

“Because we don’t need love charms, right?” Maka smiled brilliantly before starting to rip at the package. “There’s no magic out there that’s going to make me love you anymore than I already do.”

* * *

Jackie plopped on the couch next to Kim, gently nudging her shoulder into the other girl’s. “You know, I feel like I owe you an apology.”

Kim tried to look completely enamored with her work of packaging her last few Valentine’s boxes.

“I just assumed that you’d cast a spell, but that’s definitely unfair. Definitely that witch bias that we’ve been talking about in class.”

A crinkle started at the corner of Kim’s mouth.

Jackie paused before narrowing her eyes to have her mouth snap out the words, “Because you did _nothing_ to the chocolates, right?”

That crinkle was joined by teeth sliding into her lower lip.

“Kim…”

A little warbling groan barely snuck between the two.

This was not a nudge but a knock, Jackie’s shoulder sailing into hers and almost knocking her over on the couch. “Kimael Diehl!”

“OK!” Kim burst as she fled to the opposite end of the couch as Jackie started to glare. “Maybe I…” the rest was a whisper below human capacity of hearing.

“You _what?_ ” Jackie hissed.

“Well, chocolate is _technically_ an aphrodisiac, _so maybe I just spiced it up a little._ ”

“Give me the definition of ‘ _spiced it up._ ’”

“Maybe, _maybe_ it was a spell to amplify fantasies,” Kim mumbled before jumping to her own defense. “But that just means it’s what they already want! It’s only things that they’ve already _dreamed_ or _daydreamed_ about, so… Plus, we both know they didn’t give the chocolates to each other,” Kim huffed.

“How does that make it better?” Jackie squealed.

“Well, it’ll be their _own_ fantasies, what _they_ want, and they’ll actually _ask for it!_ ”

Jackie started off the couch in a huff, “I have to call Maka.”

\--

The evening had been quiet and so utterly comfortable that even with the addition of a few smooches along the way, the pair drifted into their regular nighttime pattern. Maka had grabbed her pillow, tossing it to Soul’s right side as he settled into bed on his back like he always did. She slipped in next to him, hand gingerly falling on his chest so she could count his heartbeats, even if there seemed to be a few more than usual tonight.

“Maybe I don’t wanna go to sleep,” he murmured to the ceiling just as Maka closed her eyes.

“You do,” she cooed back. “If you don’t, you’ll be cranky.”

His hand slipped over hers, a definite deviation from the usual as his fingers laced with hers, but absolutely not unwelcomed. “Not that, just- tomorrow, it’s still you and me?”

“It’s always you and me,” she replied without unsettling or starting, just sinking even further into the safety of being next to him while at the same time hearing his heart finally eking out sweet little calls of love. Maka curled closer, letting her forehead rest against his shoulder. It was as if she was stealing the warmth straight from his skin, letting it leech down and across her cheeks. It sunk to her chest, making each beat rattle against her ribcage. All of her skin was fluttering with nerves, tingling all the way to her fingers that he gripped and finally squeezed.

“Maka…” It wasn’t a question, not a request, but a desperate plea.

When she raised her eyes, he was there, eyes hazy but still pulling at her. Maka pressed up on her elbow as Soul lifted the hand from his chest to guide hers to his cheek, bringing it to fiery, flushed skin.

“I want to kiss you,” came as a breathy pant. “I just-”

Maka’s phone illuminated on the nightstand, buzzing against the wood but pulling neither set of eyes away from each other. “Then kiss me.”

A stuttering breath left him as he reached for her, fingers shaking but blaring joy as they plunged into her hair. It was forceful but entirely not forced, Maka tugged willingly to meet him in a frantic clasp of lips. There had been many times where his soul had threatened to swallow her but at this moment it was the first time she found herself willing, moving with him as he rolled her over in the sheets, to pin her body under his with a closeness that screamed of never letting go. 

_Because how many times have I imagined this? Giving in and letting him show me every last ounce of his devotion? Of his utter and total need for me? Because isn’t that what I want? For him to need every last bit of me?_ Her fingers were desperate to find skin, sinking under his shirt to run up his back, finding absolute delight at the way his muscles sent buzzing messages as they contracted.

 _I want to let go,_ he tried to purr it through their connection because he couldn't dare to separate their mouths. _I want to let lovin’ you consume me. I don’t want to worry, I want to give in, let go. I just want to know that you love me with every last bit of you._

Her legs wrapped around his hips, encouraging that growling urge to rub himself against her. Soul groaned into her mouth but that only spurred her forward again, creating a ache that tortured another rumble from his chest. “Maka,” he hissed out as he barely parted them.

“Do you want me to stop?” There was a breathy accusation there- a simple snap of _how dare you stop_ and he could barely contain a laugh.

“Fuck _no_ , just-” There was little hope to pull enough blood back to his brain, but Soul was making an honorable attempt especially as she still continued to squirm underneath him. “ _Where_ are we gonna stop because- _oh, fuck_ -” Her hand had found the perfect place for leverage against his shoulder, bringing him closer for another beautiful moment of friction as her nails dug with a strange pleasantness into his shoulder. 

“I don’t- I don’t think I _want_ to stop,” she panted as she tried to pull his mouth back to hers. She was successful for another few revolutions of his tongue before Soul pulled away again.

“Do you- I don’t have a condom.” He expected that to be a splash of ice-water on the moment but Maka barely seemed to be paying attention, trying with that grip on his shoulder to pull him back. “Maka.”

That was finally the snap back to attention at the force of his order. “I don’t either.”

“Fuck,” he muttered and was suddenly pulling back on his haunches, Maka frantically coming to sitting to chase after him.

“What?”

Even with the flush, even with his body screaming for release, he put a steady hand against her delicate collarbone, keeping her at bay. “We _can’t_.”

She was itching against his touch, her hand coming over to his as if she could get him to budge. “What? Why?”

“Because,” he pressed back as his other hand tried to wave out the obvious.

“Because?” she urged.

“Maka, I’m not doing that to you,” he suddenly blared back, making the whites of her eyes pop. “I’m not riskin’ you eighteen and pregnant and afraid just like-” he bit the rest down quickly.

“My mother,” she finished for him.

“I can’t do that to you,” he repeated as he tapped his fingers weakly against her skin.

Maka settled back against the headboard with a huff. “Then go get some.”

Another breath in his direction would have knocked him entirely off the bed. “What- like _now_?”

She glanced over at her cellphone and tapped the screen. “It’s only nine- the pharmacy’s still open.”

“ _Now?_ ” he repeated dumbly.

“Now.”

Soul sat in breathless silence, studying her face for anything other than the do-or-die Maka that he’d grown to love and trust over the many years of their partnership. “OK.” He shrugged helplessly, exploding a sigh up towards the ceiling before rolling off the bed and grabbing yesterday’s pants off the floor. 

_Be quick?_ Maka shook that one off as she watched him struggle through the left leg. _Be careful? It’s not like he’s going on a mission. But- I want- I need to say something?_ She squirmed, honestly just wanting his warmth back _now_ \- his body back _now_. “Soul…”

He was starting the mostly impossible job of hiding his aching erection in his jeans when he froze at his name, not enough courage there to make him look over his shoulder. “Yeah?”

“I-” She fidgeted again, wishing for one of those soft, understanding glances from him but knowing now was entirely not the time she would get one. “I love you, so hurry up.”

Soul choked out a laugh. “Yeah,” and even though it sent his heart thundering he gave her the look she wanted, red eyes smoldering right on that edge of love and lust. “Love you, too, but I ain’t bustin’ my ass.”

“No,” she grinned as he finished the job of getting his pants on and disappeared quickly into the hallway. She glanced over at her phone again, flicking the screen open to see the original source of their almost interruption. _Jackie- must mean Kim’s been found out._ She considered it, tapping her finger to the plastic of the phone case a few times before actually picking it up and hitting Jackie’s name.

“Oh, Maka, thank goodness,” Jackie spewed out after the first ring.

“Um, if it’s about Kim’s chocolates…”

“You didn’t eat them, right?” Jackie shot back.

Maka blinked thoughtfully for a moment, “I mean, they weren’t really magic, right? And we didn’t actually _give_ them to each other-”

“Told you!” Kim blared in the background.

“Not the point,” Jackie spat away from the receiver before turning her attention back to Maka. “Kim still- well, I guess she _spiked_ them. If you eat them-”

“Maka!” Kim suddenly popped onto the line. “Listen, you love Soul, right?”

“Kim,” Maka squeaked back accusingly.

“And he _totally_ loves you,” Kim cooed. “And both of you are two, consenting _adults_ , _over 18_ , who are totally in love and need to _stop_ antagonizing the rest of us with your _will-they-won’t-they_ vibes. So just share your freakin' fantasies and let it ride!” On the tip of that call-out, the line went dead.


End file.
